


Vide Cor Meum (See My Heart)

by abrae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining Hannibal, Romance, Sad!Cannibal, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining sad!cannibal vid set to the music written for Ridley Scott's 2002 <i>Hannibal</i>, "Vide Cor Meum" - See My Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vide Cor Meum (See My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/gifts).



[Hannibal (NBC) | Vide Cor Meum](https://vimeo.com/142340810) from [abrae](https://vimeo.com/user16168814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Latin/English Libretto:
> 
> Chorus: E pensando di lei  
> Mi sopragiunse uno soave sonno
> 
> Ego dominus tuus  
> Vide cor tuum  
> E d'esto core ardendo  
> Cor tuum  
> (Chorus: Lei paventosa)  
> Umilmente pascea.  
> Appreso gir lo ne vedea piangendo.
> 
> La letizia si convertia  
> In amarissimo pianto
> 
> Io sono in pace  
> Cor meum  
> Io sono in pace  
> Vide cor meum
> 
> Chorus: And thinking of her  
> Sweet sleep overcame me
> 
> I am your master  
> See your heart  
> And of this burning heart  
> Your heart  
> (Chorus: She trembling)  
> Obediently eats.  
> Weeping, I saw him then depart from me.
> 
> Joy is converted  
> To bitterest tears
> 
> I am in peace  
> My heart  
> I am in peace  
> See my heart
> 
> [Libretto translation from lyricstranslate.com](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/vide-cor-meum-see-my-heart.html#ixzz3oVpFauTv)


End file.
